Tapper baguettes cutting diamonds were developed to accommodate elongated, rough diamonds whose ends are uneven. One end is wide and the other end is narrower, its appearance is sharpened and pointed like a stake. Unlike other elongated diamonds, the baguette diamonds, which are rectangular in shape, are partially cut by sawing elongated crystals. It saves the stone from flaws and truncates the impurities. Although, there are less facets to deal with then with round stones, the tappers are more susceptible to breakage.
Thus, making the setting of tappers onto the metal difficult, and thus has to be wax set. Procurement of these stones is challenged by varied size range, making it less production friendly for jewelry manufacturing. Moreover, for wax setting the diamond there is least tolerance in sizes of the diamonds and the tapper angle being different makes it more difficult for mass production. The wax set casting reduces the shine and fire of the tapper diamonds, the inventions overcomes the limitations of the traditional process.
The jewelry is composed of tappers base, close-back, faceted plate and bail. The key element of an ornament is that it has diamonds or gems embedded on it. The bail is provided with prongs and seat to occupy the diamonds and add aesthetic value. The chain is passed through the bail as the jewelry is hinged along the chain and bail.
There is a need for a new method and device for a unique jewelry by combination of handcrafted casting jewelry and machine faceted plate.